


Remember That, Alone

by ellieellieoxenfree



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieellieoxenfree/pseuds/ellieellieoxenfree
Summary: For A., who put me in this hell I can never emerge from.





	Remember That, Alone

Harrison Wells, Harrison Wells, what have you done? Blood on your hands and lies in your mouth. Tell me, did you feel anything when you watched them take him away? Did you feel a pang of regret, a stab of guilt, or are you flesh on rock and ice?

You saw it, did you not, the hurt in his eyes? You saw the sadness take over his face. He was, to you, the small dark moon that orbited you, brought only to light when you saw fit. He shaped his universe around you, and thought nothing of himself.

Ah, you were beautiful with him, Harrison Wells. So beautiful with your bright shining boy and his tender heart. You lifted him up into the world and you put him on display. You gave him honeyed words and watched him tuck them away like pearls. You were the oasis in the desert and he crawled to you on his knees. You can’t fault a dying man for his greed, can you, Harrison Wells?

Kindness has consequence, you see, and you were so generous with your kindness. Be kind enough to forgive him for his blindness. Forgive him for his anger. Look at him now, nothing but a thin sheen of defiance to cover himself. Do you see what you’ve done to him, Harrison Wells? Try, for the others’ benefit, to repair the hurt. _Deus meus, ex toto corde peoenitet me omnium megrim peccatorum —_

In all of your studies, Harrison Wells, did you ever measure out the capacity for human cruelty, or did you realize, with each passing hour, that in you, it was limitless? Tell me how you felt when he clung to each of your smiles. He would have fashioned hooks from his bones and hung upon each one a star, if he thought it would have pleased you. And yet, Harrison Wells, there was no need. You had measured out his usefulness long before. Some fates cannot be changed.

So selfish of you, Harrison Wells, so selfish and human of you to have smothered his future in its crib so that yours could live. And yet how good of you, how talented, to have kept the mask in place so long and so well that he never knew it was there. So much to say of you, but what is true and what is falsehood?

He crouches by you, and the shine of adoration is gone from his eyes. ‘Tell me, Harrison,’ he says, and you feel it, don’t you, a liquid terror spreading through you. ‘Am I still your guy?’ 

Do you worry now that all the hollow spaces you left in him have been patched with malice? Perhaps now he could rip your beating heart from your chest. After all, it would only be fair.

Tell me, Harrison Wells, Harrison Wells, was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> For A., who put me in this hell I can never emerge from.


End file.
